Caleidoscópio
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: [K/M] Quantas vezes precisa sacudir até que os pedaços afiados se juntem, e formem algo agradável?.


_Caleidoscópio – Jim Mizuhara_

_Pairing: Kai & Max._

_Obs: Resposta ao desafio proposto por Ana Hiwatari com o tema "memória". Espero que apreciem._

* * *

Alternava momentos de doce inconsciência com a agradável moleza que só uma ensolarada tarde de sábado sem nada para fazer poderia proporcionar. Suspirou profundamente quando sentiu um leve toque no braço que o fez arrepiar um pouco, seguido de um leve balançar do leito e uma segunda respiração, muito perto até do seu rosto, e um ostensivo vulto sobre si. Ergueu um pouco a revista que estava lendo até pouco e que, no momento, cobria seus olhos da luz que se filtrava da janela sem cortinas.

- Ah, é você, Kai – sussurrou Max, seus olhos azuis tentavam focar o rosto que estava perigosamente próximo.

- É claro que sou eu, quem mais poderia ser? – questionou Kai, acariciando de leve o braço do rapaz loiro.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, não vai me deixar dormir, né? – perguntou Max, e colocou a revista do lado – Não sei qual seu problema em me deixar dormir.

- Bem, eu também não sei, mas – a mão de Kai passou velozmente das partes superiores para as inferiores, quase em frenesi – sinto uma vontade terrível de fazer alguma coisa quando te vejo assim, sozinho, dormindo e vulnerável...

- Ei, peraí Kai, vamos com calma – reclamou Max, tentando deter aquelas mãos nervosas que pareciam estar em todas as partes ao mesmo tempo – você tá indo rápido demais, não é assim que… não, peraí, tira a mão! Ei, ei, EI, EI, EI, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!

- Mas que droga, Max! Faz um ano que a gente tá namorando e você ainda fica com essas frescurinhas todas! – bufou Kai, sentando do lado da cama.

- Pois é! Um ano se passou e você ainda fica agindo como se fosse um depravado sexual da terceira idade! – reclamou Max, ajeitando o cabelo novamente.

- Está bem. Vamos tentar de novo, pode ser?

Max não negou, de modo que Kai tomou a iniciativa novamente e se aproximou. Aspirou com indisfarçável prazer o cheiro de colônia de maçãs que seu pescoço exalava, mordiscou um pouco a pele e finalmente beijou toda a área, fazendo Max tremer num misto de cócegas e nervosismo. As mãos de Kai, antes desajeitadas e pouco gentis, agora deslizaram com suavidade sobre seu tórax e abaixo, serpenteou de modo sutil sob as roupas e se concentrou em áreas definidas, arrancando pequenas expressões de sobressalto do já enrubescido Max. Os lábios de Kai subiram aos beijos pelas orelhas de Max, em mordidas decididas que só acentuavam a lânguida indecisão de terminar com aquilo; esfregou seu rosto repetidas vezes contra os sedosos e dourados cabelos, como felino que marca seu território, beijou seu rosto e parou para apreciar um pouco. Era realmente uma boa imagem essa do Max com os cabelos desarrumados e a respiração agitada, muito envergonhado com tão pouca coisa… seus lábios se uniram num beijo longo e profundo, o roçar de suas línguas atingia níveis de indecência que apenas podiam conduzir os dois a estados alterados, como depois constataram quando suas partes inferiores encostaram um no outro. As coisas ficaram realmente sérias quando Kai pôs a mão diretamente sobre o vultoso membro que se escondia sob as calças do rapaz loiro, apertando de modo tal que fez Max arquejar o corpo e afogar um gemido na boca de Kai, com a face afogueada e os olhos turvos. Imediatamente Kai parou e sentou na cama novamente, deixando um perplexo Max olhando para o vazio do forro do teto.

- Vamos acabar com a brincadeira que ainda é de dia e a qualquer momento aquele idiota do Tyson vai nos procurar – disse Kai, tentando se recompor.

Max olhou surpreso para a esquerda e para a direita, paralisado ainda para reagir, olhou para baixo e viu que algo sob suas calças se destacava muito ostensivamente. Pegou o edredom que estava perto e jogou em cima das pernas, tentando disfarçar.

- Está de parabéns por chegar até esse ponto e parar, Kai! – esbravejou Max, enquanto cobria o rosto com ambas as mãos e tentava se acalmar, seu coração galopava como um corcel desvairado.

- Você bem que tenta, mas não consegue ser bravo e rude ao mesmo tempo – disse Kai, com um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca.

Kai se aproximou e deitou do lado, abraçando Max e trazendo-o para perto de si. Suspirou de prazer, poucas coisas na vida o faziam feliz e essa era uma delas. Max se aconchegou entre seus braços e fechou os olhos, ficaram em silêncio apenas ouvindo a respiração do outro por espaço de uns vinte minutos.

- Kai…

- Hmmm…

- Como é que… você me ama?

- Hein?

- Eu estava pensando no passado até o momento em que você chegou e me estup- acordou, não sei como chegamos a ficar juntos.

- Posso ser sincero, Max? Quando eu te conheci, eu detestei você.

- É sério isso? – perguntou Max, virando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos de Kai.

- É sério. Eu detestei você e o Tyson, a diferença é que agora eu te amo e continuo detestando o Tyson.

- Você era estranho, Kai – disse Max, soltando uma risadinha – ainda é um pouco estranho, para mim. Ainda tem coisas que me assustam um pouco de você.

- Quando fomos apresentados, eu achei você… feliz demais, não sei. Já o Tyson parecia retardado, acho que continua sendo.

- Você nem ao menos queria sair com a gente, Kai. Ficava trancado no quarto do hotel em vez de passear por aí entre os torneios, fazendo _não-sei-o-que_.

- Ei! Não pense que eu fazia nada sozinho! – retorquiu Kai, dando uma leve sacudida em Max – não conseguia aturar o Tyson falando sem parar, era só isso. Era melhor ficar na paz e no silêncio em vez de ouvir ele.

- Lembra da primeira vez em que a gente – e neste ponto Max baixou a voz até se tornar impossível de ouvir – se beijou?

- Hein? - Kai enrubesceu mais com o tom da frase do que com a pergunta em si.

- Da primeira vez que a gente se beijou – repetiu Max com voz de travesseiro.

- N-Não – mentiu Kai, tossindo nervosamente – talvez pudesse refrescar minha memória.

- Foi depois de um torneio, há mais de um ano atrás, fiquei insistindo pra sair com a gente, mas você fez todo um estardalhaço e então falei pro Ray, Tyson e Kenny irem à frente. E no final ficamos nós dois sozinhos e…

- A-Ah, sim! – interrompeu Kai, visivelmente perturbado – agora estou lembrando.

- Você disse que as coisas não eram assim, que podíamos ser amigos por enquanto, que não era pra se apressar… mas na verdade era tudo uma desculpa para não "prejudicar" seu desempenho no torneio… não é, Kai?

- Não sei do que está falando!

- Pensou em si mesmo até nesse momento, quanto egoísmo – Max riu novamente – inclusive lembro que…

Chegou perto do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e depois de mexer um pouco na bagunça que havia ali, tirou um tubo translúcido de plástico, com uma tampa transparente. Sacudiu algumas vezes.

- Depois puxei você para sair fora daquele quarto mofado de hotel, e passamos numa lojinha e comprei isto para você – disse Max, olhando através do tubo – um caleidoscópio.

- Sim, eu lembro disto – falou Kai, pegando o objeto e olhando através.

- Você era uma pessoa tão sem imaginação que, quando perguntei o que via, me respondeu "um monte de pedacinhos de vidro se amontoando e formando padrões geométricos".

- Mas é isso mesmo, oras! Eu até cheguei a acreditar quando você disse "Vejo uma girafa perto de uma casinha!".

- Você sacudiu as peças e elas mudaram de lugar, formando outro padrão – respondeu Max, virando-se e olhando nos olhos de Kai – naquele dia não foram apenas pedaços de vidro que mudaram de lugar e formaram outra coisa – continuou, colocando levemente a mão sobre o peito de Kai – algo aqui dentro também mudou a partir daquele dia.

- Kai ficou em silêncio, digerindo as palavras pesadamente. Seus olhos passearam do rosto de Max à janela, sem saber o que dizer. O canto do lábio tremeu de leve.

- Peraí, você VAI CHORAR? – perguntou Max, levando uma mão na boca perante o impossível – o grande e duro Kai Hiwatari se tornou sentimental e _vai chorar_?

- Isso tudo é sabotagem sua contra minha pessoa e… um cisco no olho também! – reclamou Kai, pregando ambos os braços do rapaz loiro contra a cama – Se prepare que agora eu não vou ter dó de você…

- Olha, Kai, melhor não que tá quase na hora de…

- Max, você tá aí? – a voz do Tyson se ouviu no corredor, acompanhado de um giro de maçaneta – tá dormindo? Por que a porta tá trancada? O bolo tá pronto.

- Hmpf! Eu ainda arranco a língua desse pirralho – bufou Kai, levantando e abrindo a porta de um golpe – Não precisa ficar girando essa maçaneta quando a porta está trancada.

- Mas por que essa porta está…? Ei! O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aí com a porta trancada? – recriminou Tyson, apontando com um dedo acusador.

- Só jogando conversa fora, Tyson – respondeu Max, com um sorriso alegre e ajeitando a camiseta – vamos comer bolo, o Kai já foi para a cozinha.

- Ah, claro, e… ei, o que é isto? Um caleidoscópio! – disse Tyson, olhando para dentro.

- É sim – concordou Max, indo para o corredor – diz aí, o que está enxergando?

- Olha, eu acho que é uma girafa perto de uma casinha…

**(FIM)**


End file.
